


Reynir and His Sisters

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: A simple vignette from a rare visit home by the siblings.





	Reynir and His Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



> This was a spur-of-the-moment treat inspired by pg 52 in the 2nd Adventure. As such, it doesn't really fit any of the requested tags, but I hope you'll like it anyway.

This is a rare visit home by all of Reynir's siblings, and Sigríður couldn't be more pleased. A pleasant summer evening is spent lounging around on the old sofa together.  
Hildur tells an animated story about her latest assignment, Guðrun knits, and Reynir holds the yarn. Just like old times, mostly.  
Or is it? Reynir seems a bit distracted.  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, no hope of anonymity, as I know you know my style well. Never mind. Have a choccy.


End file.
